A related art image forming apparatus is disclosed. The related art image forming apparatus includes a main body frame that is placed on a placement surface, an image forming unit that is provided at an upper portion in the main body frame and forms an image on a recording medium, and an accommodation unit that is provided at a lower portion in the main body frame and accommodates the recording medium to be fed to the image forming unit.
The main body frame includes an upper frame that supports the image forming unit, and a lower frame that supports the accommodation unit. The upper frame is provided on the lower frame. Each of the upper and lower frames is a housing where a pipe frame, side plates, reinforcing plates, stays, and the like are combined.
Further, the rigidity of the lower frame, which supports the accommodation unit, is lower than that of the upper frame that supports the image forming unit. Accordingly, manufacturing costs are reduced. Furthermore, even when the lower frame is deformed by being placed on a placement surface having irregularities, high positional accuracy of the image forming unit is maintained by suppressing the deformation of the upper frame supporting the image forming unit and the deterioration of image quality at the time of image formation is prevented.